bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Heavenly Rift Shura
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10917 |idalt = |no = 1418 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 140 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 11 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 40, 45, 58, 66, 74, 80, 86, 92, 98 |normal_distribute = 10, 6, 50, 3, 13, 6, 5, 4, 3 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 40, 45, 58, 62, 66, 70 |bb_distribute = 19, 5, 52, 9, 8, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100 |sbb_distribute = 11, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 22, 7, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106 |ubb_distribute = 9, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 20, 7, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 4 |ubb_effectdelay = 4 |description = Following the death of his training partner, Shura gained an incredible amount of strength through to his almost fanatical obsession with war. He always sought to challenge the strongest warriors to battle, and few were ever able to escape the reckless chaos he left in his wake. Had he not unwillingly killed his partner, chances are they would have both continued training together, keeping Shura grounded. Perhaps he would have also kept his original name while on his quest to realize his dream of becoming the strongest in all the land. |summon = I still do not know what it truly means to be the strongest... I can only take my journey one step at a time. |fusion = I've reached my limits yet again. But he, he would still be... Hmph, I guess I have no right to boast just yet. |evolution = There is no limit to strength. Therein lies its worth. The same could be said for myself. | hp_base = 6187 |atk_base = 2758 |def_base = 2107 |rec_base = 2015 | hp_lord = 8043 |atk_lord = 3416 |def_lord = 2634 |rec_lord = 2507 | hp_anima = 9160 |rec_anima = 2209 |atk_breaker = 3714 |def_breaker = 2336 |def_guardian = 2951 |rec_guardian = 2358 |def_oracle = 2485 |rec_oracle = 2954 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 45 |ls = Supreme Heavenly War |lsdescription = 50% boost to max HP, boosts Atk, Def, Rec when HP is over 50%, Spark damage boosts BB gauge & 120% boost to Spark damage |lsnote = 2~3 BC fill on Spark, 50% boost to Atk, Def, Rec |bb = Divine Ember Strike |bbdescription = 6 combo Fire attack on all foes, enormously boosts Spark damage and hugely boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns & adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns |bbnote = 100% boost to Spark damage, 50% boost to BC efficacy, 20% chance to deal 50% more damage on Spark critical |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 6 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 370 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Heavenly Dawn's Brandish |sbbdescription = 21 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns, considerably boosts own Atk and enormously boosts own critical hit rate for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns |sbbnote = 100% boost to Spark damage, 20% chance to deal 50% more damage on Spark critical, 100% self Atk boost, 50% self Spark damage boost and 60% self critical hit rate boost |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 21 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = God of War's Flare |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, considerably boosts own Spark damage and enormously boosts allies' Spark damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns & adds probable powerful Spark critical for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% boost to Spark damage, 50% chance to deal 100% more Spark damage on Spark critical, 300% boost to critical damage, 70% boost to own Spark damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Path of the War God |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts Atk when BB gauge is over 50% & 50% boost to Spark damage |esnote = 50% boost |evofrom = 10916 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to max HP |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 20 |omniskill1_2_desc = 50% boost to Atk |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 50% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = Raises Spark damage boost from 50% to 70% |omniskill2_2_note = (Prerequisites: Unlock "50% boost to Spark damage") |omniskill2_3_sp = 10 |omniskill2_3_desc = Raises Spark damage boost from 70% to 100% |omniskill2_3_note = (Prerequisites: Unlock "Raises Spark damage boost from 50% to 70%") |omniskill3_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Slightly boosts critical hit damage |omniskill3_1_note = 40% boost |omniskill3_2_sp = 10 |omniskill3_2_desc = Boosts critical hit damage |omniskill3_2_note = +30% boost, 70% boost total (Prerequisites: Unlock "Slightly boosts critical hit damage") |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 40 |omniskill4_1_desc = Enhances BB/SBB/UBB's Spark damage boost effect |omniskill4_1_note = +30% boost, 130% boost on BB/SBB total, 330% boost on UBB total |omniskill4_2_sp = 30 |omniskill4_2_desc = Adds probable Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_2_note = 25% chance to deal 25% more Spark damage |omniskill4_3_sp = |omniskill4_3_desc = |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = Apprentices of War |addcatname = Shura2 }}